Monsters can be Adventures too
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Boredom can be the worst fate that can befall someone, especially if you are a monster that is capable of living hundreds of years. Of course, the only way to relieve the dullness of life is to do something about it. So when two gold threat level monsters decide to pretend to be humans and go adventuring many strange events start to befall them. OC Focused.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The most Horrid Fate for a Monster.**

The sound of meat being ground up, bones breaking, and limbs snapping echoed through the hilltop cavern. Green flesh was torn into while piles upon piles of bodies of varying monsters and bandits were in the corner.

"It doesn't taste as good as usual." The winged woman sighed. Her beautiful face and features contrasted harshly with the monstrous talons that were grafted to her arms and legs. "Where did you find these goblins? In a swamp?"

Her snide comments caused the wolf creature to sneer. "You know some of those intestines are from a goblin champion that I had to kill by myself. Be more grateful. You scrapped bird!"

The harpy grumbled while she pulled more meat off the bone, more and more her blonde and white feathers were dyed crimson. "I'm done."

The werewolf raised its brow, standing up. "What? Is the Great Harpy watching her figure now?"

"That's not what I meant," the harpy sighed, pressing one of her nails against her cheek. "Doing the same thing every single day, does it not drive you insane?" The monster then flicked one of her bones and stared down from the cliffside.

The wolf merely laughed. "I'm older than you, so if I'm not complaining, you have no right to either."

The harpy gnashed her razor-sharp teeth while her golden eyes glanced over her shoulder. "Twice the age, half the brain one might say."

A rather casual insult, a weak one at that, though the wolf had to wonder what the conversation was in service to. If she wished to insult him, surely she wouldn't need such a roundabout way of doing so. "What is this all about?"

The harpy didn't respond right away. Instead, she pressed her hand to her chest and grinned. "I want a necklace..."

"What?" The werewolf stood up and crossed his arms. "If you want it then get it, there are probably plenty of humans that have that sort useless garbage around their necks."

At first, some of those items had some appeal to him, but the older the werewolf got, the more he realized such trinkets served no purpose. So, of course, the harpy wanted it.

"You don't get it, do you?" The harpy clawed at the interior of the cavern. "I want to play human. At least that is what it's called, I believe."

The werewolf laid back on one of the jagged rocks taking a scoop of flesh from the pile and tossing it into his mouth. "Tsk, if you crave excitement, then hunt adventurers. Truthfully we are slaughtering far below our grade if I'm blunt."

They should be hunting silver and gold rank adventures. Yet here they were, squandering their strength, living like animals in a cave with nothing better to do. Though since they did have nothing better to do, that wasn't too far from the truth.

"Killing stronger things won't satisfy me!" The harpy screeched. "You used to be human, no? You still can change back to that horrid appearance. Don't tell me you haven't been at least a bit tempted to delve back into the life of those fragile things."

The werewolf rubbed his snout. The horrid appearance she spoke of was his human form. A state he hadn't taken in years, mostly because he didn't particularly care for its look. "Tsk, you won't let this go...will you?"

"Of course not!" The harpy wingspan exploded. "We monsters take what we want, even if it's something as simple as entertainment!"

The werewolf sneered. "If you feel that strongly about it, then disguise yourself and wander the town. I'm sure you'll be able to make something from all the armor and clothe we have gathered."

Between the bandits and the other monsters, they had hunted and killed. They had stored up a small armory of different armor and items. If the werewolf would be blunt with himself, it was time to just toss everything out of the cavern.

"Ah, well, you see...I don't think I'd be able to pull it off." The booming voice the harpy commanded just moments earlier faded as she fidgeted with her talons. "Perhaps you could go down first?"

Despite all the talk, it seemed the harpy was rather spineless when it came to sneaking around. "So you want me to act as your source of entertainment until you work up the nerve? The answer to that is no!"

The moment the werewolf said that the avian monster bit her bottom lip, though, her frustration didn't last long as she recalled something. "Oh, I see. Is that how you treat your savior? I remember a rather nasty encounter you had with the nearby werebear. Flinging you around like a rag doll, I even tried to warn you about their strength, but he didn't listen."

The werewolf visibly cringed at her comment. "Oy, don't bring that up!"

Despite the werewolf's statement, the harpy continued. "Broken and shattered ribs, even your legs were twisted in the wrong direction. It took you two days to completely heal, and if I hadn't come and swoop you up, you'd probably have ended torn in half."

She was attacking two fronts—first, his pride and second the werewolf's sense of loyalty. "Damn...it. Do you have to bring all of that up? You are going to use that against me?!"

The harpy laughed. "If you do this simple thing for me, the debt will be paid. Unless you want to continue to lick your wounds up in these mountains while I claw my brains out from boredom."

The werewolf knew that even if he did what the harpy said, she'd continue to use his defeat against him. Of course, his pride still prevented him from refusing the task. "Fine, damn it all, damn it all!"

The monster was showing a far more childish side as he rummaged through the weapons and armor. "I'll disguise myself as an adventurer, just for you! I'll even find that worthless necklace or something."

He hated it. He hated it with all his soul. Though what he hated the most was the fact he would take a form he despised, all to appease his fickled friend.

"I don't want this half-assed either. I want you to spend at least two days in that town. Surely even a mutt like you can manage that much, no?" Now that she was in control of the situation, the dominating personality had returned.

The werewolf groaned. He had no idea where her newly found obsession with humans came from, but he merely prayed that it was a passing phase.

The wolf winced as he pressed his claws to the ground. The fur on his body receded a bit while he forced chunks of scraps and different armor onto his body. Most of it was mere leather with a couple of helmets and swords.

"You look like a complete fool, are you sure you were once human?" Another insult was thrown the werewolf's direction.

This time, however, he chose to ignore it. "Two days, right? I don't want to hear your complaints when that time is up..." With those words, the werewolf disguised as a man exited the mountainside cavern.

The town nearby was a hotspot for adventurers. There was even a farm near the location; of course, it went without saying he steered away from such places. Not out of fear, he doubted any adventurer from such a backwater place would be able to harm him, more due to convenience.

If he and Great Harpy made too much of a mess, they might start sending gold rank adventurers after them. Something that may be fun at first, but would force them to change locations again.

"I forgot how itchy this shit is..." The werewolf attempted to scratch under his armor, but in doing so, only loosened it. "Tsk, what am I even supposed to do?"

A part of him wondered if this entire situation was just so Great Harpy could be alone. Though if that were the case, she wouldn't have used up her one favor on something so trifling. Besides, despite his initial irritation, there were far worse places to be.

The moment he stepped into town, the entire place reeked of humans. The werewolf cringed, it was a smell he had been used to, but it still somewhat made his stomach churn whenever there were too many.

"What now? What would a human do when he first enters town?" The more the werewolf thought about it, the more he realized he didn't technically need to be there. He could just lie and hang out in the forest for the two days required.

Of course, that would be breaking his promise. Besides, Great Harpy would instantly know if he tried to weasel his way out of it.

He made sure the metal that covered his face was adequately set up. The werewolf then proceeded to wander through the streets, noticing the odd looks that the passing humans were giving him.

"I must smell..." The realization dawned on him when he remembered they never washed the armor. They just looted the corpses and threw it on. "Tsk, think for a moment..." Despite the memories nearly fading away, he was a human at one point. Surely he could piece together his next course of action.

"Hey, young man, you look lost!"

The werewolf winced before he turned his attention downward to see an old man walking with a cane. It almost looked like if the wind hit him too hard, he'd fall over.

_"Ah shit, someone talked to me, fuck what do I say?"_ In his short-sightedness, he had completely forgotten that he would need to interact with humans.

"Ah, hmm?" He couldn't even get out a complete thought, which merely prompted the older man to laugh.

"Perhaps I should suggest taking a quest. You seem equipped enough. I assume that is why you are here."

The werewolf nodded, mostly due to his inability to socialize whatsoever. "Very well, I shall follow your advice, fellow human."

He was disguised as an adventurer. It'd make sense for him to be around where other adventurers were though the risk of him being discovered rose with it.

Regardless it would be an excellent opportunity to kill time. He took the old man's advice and headed to what he assumed was the Guild Tavern. Once the werewolf entered the looming building, the chattering of various adventures crawled into his ears.

Humans were a noisy bunch. Regardless even a monster like him knew how to fill out for a quest. He merely had to walk up to the front desk and ask.

There stood a blonde woman with a great big smiling face. It was at this point werewolf realized something. Human women looked strange, they didn't have any claws or feathers, and they were so short.

"Why hello there, you seem to be interested in taking a quest!" She tilted her head as cutely as possible, which prompted the werewolf to frown.

"Yes, I would like a quest in which humans participate in."

Guild Girl examined him for a moment. "Ah, you are new, right? You are going to have to fill out paperwork."

"...Eh?"

"What? Do you think that we can just let you go off accepting quests without at least filling out your class and age?" The blonde wagged her finger. "This is important because its quest you complete also goes towards your next promotion."

Guild Girl then slid the paper across the desk, prompting the werewolf to grumble. He picked the sheets along with the paper and made his way to a nearby table.

_"This is some bullshit, werewolves filling out paperwork. Why do humans have to go through so many unnecessary steps?"_

He sat down, looking at the two sheets and what was required. Realizing there was a lot more that needed to be filled out than just a title and age.

They needed to know where you were from, any potential family members as well as any teachers—all of which the werewolf didn't have.

So he just looked at the paper for a minute. "Shit, fuck..." He cursed, lifting the writing utensil, "Ah, title...maybe a Barbarian?" He started to write, realizing how horrid his handwriting was. "T-they should be able to read this, right?" After years of neglecting it, his poor penmanship caught up with him.

For hometown, he just popped something in, same with family members. He doubted they would double-check the information anyway.

Once he filled out the paper, 'Barbarian' returned the sheet to Guild Girl. The blonde examined the documents, and without missing a beat, smiled. "There's a lot wrong with it, but I'll let it slide."

_"Eh?! Did she need to say it like that?"_

"So, I can take a quest now, right?" The werewolf snickered to himself. "I'll take anything that requires the extermination of something." He was getting hungry, and a quest to kill seemed like it was simple enough.

Guild Girl pressed her finger to her lips. "Well, since you are a Porcelain rank, I can't let you go on a quest alone. Though I have some good news for you." The werewolf highly doubted Guild Girl had actual good news for him, but he remained silent as she continued her statement.

"There is a group of Porcelain that is about to head on a goblin extermination quest. If you are interested, you can kill two birds with one stone, some would say."

The werewolf groaned. He had goblin meat this morning, and he wasn't really in a mood for more. "Is there anything else in terms fo extermination?"

"Nope, sorry~." The excitement in Guild Girl's voice was far too big for her not to get some pleasure from turning him down. "They are right over there, but I suggest you decide soon."

The werewolf gritted his teeth under his leather mask and made his way to the table they were sitting at. They looked young, at least that is what the monster figured, the longer time passed, the harder it was to tell humans apart through appearance alone. They certainly smelled young.

There were four of them sitting at the table. Three females and one male, the werewolf gnashed his teeth. Not only did he have to fill out paperwork, but now he was going to play babysitter.

_"Whatever, if they get on my nerves, I'll just kill them all."_

"Oy, are you guys doing the goblin hunting quest?" The werewolf asked, his eyes narrowing, despite that due to his mask, no one could see his face.

"Huh? You want to join in too?" The teenage boy laughed. "Geez, didn't think killing a bunch of goblins would be such a popular job."

"I suppose it makes sense..." The glasses-wearing witch sitting next to the swordsmen adjusted her spectacles. "If it's your first quest, then it's only natural to want to bring as many people along."

The black-haired girl brushed her hair to the side. "So, what's your class?"

"Barbarian..."

**Author note**

**Once again, something different. I often use Fanfic to test concepts for my original fiction, so think of this as sort of a proof-of-concept. If it gets popular might write more.**

**I wanted to take the monsters of DnD and have a story focused around them. Since it's not covered a lot, don't worry. Werewolf won't be going around with the rookies or Goblin Slayer. As I said, it's monster focused so it will most likely be a group of adventuring monsters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The inevitable result. **

"You don't talk much, do you?" The swordsmen plastered a smile across his face while the five of them traveled through the woods. "You know, for a barbarian, you wear a lot of armor."

Werewolf gritted his teeth. Between the frustration of having to remain in his human form and the constant pestering questions of the humans, his patience was running thin. He never expected human conversation to be so uninteresting.

Still, the monster clawed at his chest, it felt odd, having his muzzle replaced with a human face and nose. Though even in his human state, the fur that covered his body hadn't completely vanished. The fact that his armor was so itchy told him that much.

"Stop pestering him if he wanted to talk. He would have started by now." The black-haired Fighter stated, her eyes then wandering to the so-called Barbarian's stature. "Um, but you might want to get armor that fits next time."

Werewolf held back a growl. It wasn't his fault. He was tall, and most humans were tiny. Most of the bandits he killed were of average height, and their armor reflected that. Even the boots were slightly too small, causing his toes to have to curl.

"Shouldn't you all be worried about yourselves?" The Werewolf sneered. "Humans are fragile things, after all." Monsters could cut through far thicker armor easily, and even a creature like him could tell they weren't wearing a lot.

The Wizard fixed her hat and examined her garb. "This is the proper attire of a wizard. Besides, I have no intention of getting close to any monsters we might come in contact with."

The Werewolf raised his brow. Such a simple thought process might work for monsters like him who could reattach their arm if it was cut off or grow back a few of their organs if left alone. At least the higher-ranked monsters such as himself and Great Harpy could.

Before the Werewolf's mental inquires about humans could continue, they arrived at their destination. "Is this the place?" The Priestess body stiffened as she looked at the somewhat imposing cavern.

"T-this must be the place..." The Swordsmen pulled out a small torch from his carrying bag and handed one to each of his comrades. There was a certain unsettling feeling that washed over the humans, one the Werewolf could sense, though, once again, he had his thoughts.

"I've...been here before..." The monster looked at the cavern. Yes, he had been there before, twenty-five years ago. Though then, he was just slaughterer that came to eat and devour. In fact, he recalled a few goblin children he had taken his time to rip apart.

"Tsk, I guess it makes sense. Monsters always do the same thing over and over again until we die. I'm sure I'll be back here again in another fifty years doing the same thing."

The cyclical nature of it all is what made him want to vomit. Yet he couldn't completely go against his habit. So he'd kill, eat and devour, then whine about it only to go back to doing so.

"Ah, Barbarian, are you okay?" The blonde-Priestess nearly half his size asked.

"Yeah, just thinking of something..." Without even sparing the adventurer, a glance Werewolf walked past her and deeper into the cavern. The Priestess taking note that he hadn't even bothered to light his torch.

"Damn it. It's so cramped in here." The swordsmen raised his torch above his head, lighting the way ever so slightly. It was pitch-black to the humans.

_"They don't notice..." _They were only a few feet from the first goblin, yet they didn't even see the creature. The Werewolf grumbled, his rusted metal boots making an odd clanging sound.

Then, like a hunter. A feeling in his chest welled up, the moment the Werewolf noticed the goblin even looking his way, he dashed past the other adventurers and smashed its skull.

"W-what are you doing?" Fighter shouted as cries from the nearby goblin's echoed through the cavern. The entire area had been alerted to the party's location.

The Werewolf merely smiled, lifting the headless corpse of the goblin by the leg. "It'd be pointless if we just wait around! Let's kill them all right now!"

The green beasts screeched, taking out their daggers, circling their target, but before they could do anything, their bodies were broken and smashed. Though the weapon that killed them wasn't a sword or a club, but rather the corpses of other goblins.

The Werewolf let out a cruel laugh. Each time a goblin died, he picked up another corpse using the bodies as makeshift weapons. It was a tactic that wasn't too uncommon for larger monsters when they needed a ranged weapon.

"D-damn it that guy is going to take all the credit!" The Swordsmen drew his blade rushing towards the scene as well.

The Fighter flinched, her body freezing on the sheer brutality of the battle. Goblin torso's and limbs flew everywhere, some with enough force to plant themselves into the cavern walls. Still, despite the scene, she manages to say something. "Are you insane? That guy is in a complete frenzy!"

Despite the monk's warnings, the rookie rushed to the Barbarian's side, cutting down the few goblin's that were too distracted to notice him. Unfortunately, the small abominations weren't the only ones that didn't see him.

"...Huh?" The Swordsmen barely had time to react before one of the many goblin limbs smashed into his arm, sending him into one the cavern walls. He let out a cry of main as he gripped his broken arm, which was nearly facing the wrong way.

It took a second for Werewolf to process what had just happened before letting out a scoff. "Idiot, getting in my way like that." The Werewolf then turned his attention to the goblin archers near the top of the cavern.

Without missing a step, the Werewolf tore off the heads from the nearby goblin bodies and threw them with enough force to split his targets in two.

He snorted, stifling a laugh. Just when he was about to burst into a chuckling fit, the monster felt his body tighten. He winced as the mask he used to cover his face grew tighter and tighter, while the metal boots he was wearing started to split apart.

"D-damn it. I got too excited..." He took a deep breath right when pitch-black fur started to grow across his body. If he were alone, he would happily show his true self, but unfortunately, he had an audience.

He gritted his teeth, suppressing his urges while he sniffed the air. From the darkness of the cavern's, another goblin appeared, though this time, it was far larger, even being an inch or two taller than the Werewolf.

The other goblins backed away and snickered, waiting for their comrade to pounce. However, something was off about how the muscular monstrosity acted. Instead of moving to defend its horde, it eyed the Werewolf.

"Wait...do I know you?" The Werewolf raised its brow as the Hobgoblin let out a shriek of anger, one that even surprised its brothers. The creature violently waved around its wooden club smashing the fellow goblins prompting them to flee back deeper into the cavern.

Like a mad bull, the Hobgoblin reeled back its club before it attempted to smash it against the Werewolf's head.

Despite the sudden attempt at his life, the Werewolf caught the weapon, curious about the creature before him. "Where do I know that face from..." The Werewolf searched his memory until it clicked. "Oh, you're from back then...aren't you?"

A cruel smile crept onto the Werewolf's face as he squeezed the wooden mace. "That's right. You're that little shit that got away." The Werewolf squeezed even tighter, which caused the Hobgoblin to let go of its weapon, but before it could bring down its knuckle dozen splinters were shoved into its stomach.

"Idiot!" The Werewolf mocked as he shoved more of the broken club into the creature's stomach. "Is this really what twenty-five years of hatred got you?!" The Werewolf then twisted the monster's arm pulling it over its head as he landed on its shoulders. Then like tearing off a branch, he ripped off the goblin's arm.

Even with its stomach torn apart and missing its arm, the creature rapidly swiped at the Werewolf only to be knocked onto it's back. The Werewolf sneered before he grabbed both of the hobgoblins' legs.

Humans and goblins were a lot alike. They both enjoyed doing pointless things, at least that is what the Werewolf noticed. "I know you don't understand me, but this was inevitable. No matter what you did for those twenty-five years, this would have been the result."

The Werewolf started to spread the creature's legs apart as it trashed about. The muscles and tissue that kept its body together slowly coming undone. "Huh, you probably would have been happier if you died back then."

With those last words, the Werewolf tore the creature into two pieces. It's head popping like a balloon. He took the two newly formed meat slabs and slammed it to the ground, organs among other extremities flying out and across the cavern walls.

The Werewolf let a heavy sigh, his chest heaving from the excitement of it all. For a split second, for a split moment, his mind went blank, he had completely forgotten why he was even there until he noticed the other adventurers horrified stares.

Silence, they didn't say anything, nor did they move. Sure they were crowded on the injured Swordsman, but besides that, they were like glaring statues. Of course, they would be; this scene wasn't something humans should witness.

"Come on, let's keep going..." The Werewolf insisted, but the Fighter's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about? Do you honestly think he is in a condition to move?" The black-haired girl's eyes wandered to the Swordsman, the Priestess with them already casting a miracle to at least mend the wound.

The blonde girl frowned. "I-I don't think we'll have to cut off the arm, but he really won't be able to fight for a while."

Humans were fragile. If it had been him or Great Harpy that had been hit, they would have shrugged it off in seconds. Not like it mattered, as long as they were around, it's not like he could even enjoy it.

The Werewolf looked at his busted gauntlets and torn up boots and sighed. "You guys can leave if you want, I'll make sure you get the proper pay or whatever." The Werewolf didn't know much about adventuring, but he did know about human nature.

He didn't care about the money, at least not so much that it'd bother him. Only a fool would insist on staying if they could get the same reward by leaving.

"Are you insulting us?" The Wizard straightened her back and clutched her staff. "Besides, someone like you probably doesn't even know the full amount of information on the quest."

The Werewolf eye twitched, less due to the insult and more because she was right. "We just have to slaughter every goblin here, right? It can't be more complicated than that."

The level of disdain he felt coming from both the Fighter and the Wizard was irritating. If there was one creature that held grudges even longer than goblins, it was humans.

"We aren't here just for that. Some women have been captured too, didn't you read anything on the request sheet?" Fighter gritted her teeth.

Werewolf gritted his teeth. If it weren't for his mask, his sharper teeth would have flashed. This was supposed to be easy; one's value came from how much they could kill. This was true for monsters at least, then why was he, the one that killed the most, being looked down upon? "Tsk, what pointlessness. I'm going further in and killing more."

"Are you serious?" Fighter clenched her fist. "So, you can freak out and accidentally kill the captured girls."

The Werewolf's eye twitched, he was rather close in dropping all pretense and killing them, that was until sounds coming from the cave's entrance. At least that is what he heard. He waited with bated breath until a figure finally appeared from the darkness.

A man fully cloaked in armor from head to toe. The helmet he wore erasing all forms of humanity from his face. Compared to the one that Werewolf wore to cover his head, it was far more imposing.

_"Another human?" _That was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Despite the man just appearing, he paid little mind to the group, instead examining the goblin corpses. "Did you do this?"

The Werewolf paused, thinking of a decent answer. Sadly, one of the other adventurers answered for him.

"You could say that, but who are you?" The Fighter asked before the man finished examining the corpses.

"Goblin Slayer..."

Everyone remained silent, everyone except the Priestess who let out a gasp. "W-wait, Goblin Slayer? You're a silver-ranked adventurer, aren't you?"

He didn't reply to the question instead pointing to the cavern ahead. "Some goblin's escaped deeper into the den. I'll wipe the rest of them out."

The Werewolf eye twitched. "Oy, I see, they sent you over here because they weren't confident that we'd be able to do this." That was the only conclusion he could draw.

"Believe what you wish." The Goblin Slayer was going to walk right past them until the Priestess stood up.

"H-hold on, are you going alone? Y-you don't have to, we can still help." The blonde-girl glanced down to the Swordsman, who was still recovering. "I did everything that I could hear, but I still have two miracles left!"

"That's right!" The Fighter was the one that stepped forward. "Even if you are a Silver-rank, we are the ones that accepted the quest. We can't let you finish it."

The sense of pride that was shown somewhat shocked the Werewolf. He knew monsters had it, but he always figured that humans would throw it away the moment things got a bit dangerous.

The Wizard brushed her hair to the side before she took a seat. "That's nice, but don't you think a few of us should stay back to look after him?" She then pointed her staff to the aforementioned Swordsman.

Despite being conscious, it was apparent his breathing was still harsh. If something had attacked him in his current condition, he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"I agree..." The Fighter then silently glared at Werewolf, who merely scoffed.

A part of him wanted to argue the point, but it'd be meaningless. "I can take a hint. Besides, I don't think I'll have much fun if there are this many people around." Far too many eyes would be on him, considering he nearly blew his cover by having a bit of fun.

If they continued, he'd probably end up completely transforming due to his blood lust, making the trip useless. Plus, even if he wanted to do more, the slaughtered he already participated in was enough to quell his wrath.

The Werewolf took a seat next to both the Wizard and Swordsman while the Goblin Slayer, Priestess, and Fighter delved deeper into the cavern.

"Man, how dull. If I knew this was going to happen, I'd just go out and skin some pigs or something." The Werewolf whined as he leaned his body against the interior of the cavern.

The Wizard, on the other hand, kept quiet, her eyes fixated on the ground. Trying her best not to look at the remains of the goblins that had been eviscerated by the so-called 'barbarian.' "Are you really and adventurer?"

The Werewolf's yellow eyes narrowed, lighting the dimly lit cavern ever so slightly. "I'm here and got a rank, right? That is enough for most people."

The Wizard sighed as her gaze stayed fixated on the Swordsman. "If I'm blunt, you scare me."

The Werewolf held back a laugh. "I should, I couldn't rip you in half right now, and the only thing you could do would be scream."

There was a moment of silence as Wizard's shoulders slumped. "You know, if you want people to like you, you can't say stuff like that. Part of the reason the others wanted you here is that you almost killed us earlier."

The Werewolf's nostrils flared under his mask. "I only hit this idiot that tried to run up to me while I was fighting."

The Wizard shook her head, almost as if dismissing the monster's points. "When you were carelessly tossing those limbs around, some of them almost hit us. One nearly nicked my head."

The Werewolf remained silent. This was never a problem when he worked with Great Harpy. Of course, he also recognized that humans were also far softer. "I work better with fewer people."

"I noticed that..." The Witch adjusted her glasses. "I wonder why someone like you would even become an adventurer."

"That same question could be asked of you." The Werewolf crossed his arms. "Being a glorified butcher doesn't seem to fit with you at all."

"Adventurer's aren't glorified butchers..." The Wizard tried her best not to raise her voice. After all, they were still in the cavern. There was no need to draw any unwanted attention from any green-skinned preditors.

The Werewolf crossed his legs while his nostrils flared under his mask. "Really? Most of what adventurers do is going around and killing things. You just happen to attach a fancy title and ranks to it to justify it all."

Monsters didn't have ranks in the traditional sense. Only the ranks that humans gave to them based on their threat level. Of course, some monsters wore that with pride, such as both himself and Great Harpy, while others couldn't care less about it.

"We adventurers help people..."

The Werewolf snorted. "Okay then, why did you become an adventurer?"

"I..." The Wizard's face formed into a frown. "I want to slay a dragon."

The lack of complete awareness with her answer took the canine-like monster off-guard. "You became an adventurer so you can kill something?"

The Wizard cringed. "Nevermind, you wouldn't understand." The tone of her voice made it seem like the Werewolf had personally insulted her.

"Whatever self-righteous justification you use, it doesn't matter to me. Everyone and everything kills for a reason. It's up to them if they are honest with themselves or not."

It was clear that the red-headed Wizard wasn't satisfied with how the conversation had ended. Her lips twisted into an even deeper frown before finally dropping the subject. "By the way, why do you wear that mask?"

"Huh?" The Werewolf ran his finger across the leather mask that had been wearing. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason...I was just curious if you have a scar or something."

The Werewolf sighed. Due to his nature, it wasn't even possible for him to get scars. It also wasn't like he needed to hide his face while in his human form. "I just don't like how my face looks, that's all."

"Hmm, I suppose you must be rather ugly if you are that self-conscious."

The Werewolf let out a sigh. It was the kind of insult that Great Harpy would have given, so it's not like he could complain about it much. Truthfully, the fewer monsters and humans saw his human face, the better.

There was another awkward moment of silence, but it was broken not by the Werewolf or Wizard, but by the one sitting in between them.

"G-gah..." The Swordman finally managed to choke some words out a small cry holding his arm.

The Wizard's eyes widened, sitting her fellow rookie up. "How are you feeling?"

The Swordsman's eyes wandered to the Werewolf. Truthfully the monster was expecting some harsh words from the human. He did break his arm after all, which was a big deal for humans.

"H-hey, sorry about early...getting in your way and all." His words didn't have any anger in them. Instead, it seemed he was apologizing from the bottom of his heart.

The Werewolf flinched while he held back a scoff. Human's were fascinating creatures.

**Author Note**

**Probably tricked yall with that title making it seem like something will happen to the rookies. I like the idea of repeated actions, and certain characters realizing how pointless their efforts are. Not in the 'I can't change anything' sort of way, but preferably in the cyclical some kind of way.**

**A lot of more powerful monsters lost their will even to serve the demon lord since nothing they do will inherently alter things. They kill the praying races, the praying races return. The Demon Lord is killed, but he will be resurrected sooner or later.**

**It was one of the few habits I wanted to give monsters over the other races. The fact that they seemed at least somewhat aware of how pointless it all is, yet they do it anyway because not doing it means doing nothing. **

**I sort of want the core of this story to be about Empathy. Or at least have that be the central theme of it. How differences in both how we see the world and how others see the world can affect that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Disguise**

To say that the whole situation was less than ideal would have been an understatement. Not only was the Werewolf bared from journeying further inside the cavern. Once everything was said and done, he acted as a pack-mule, carrying the captured women back.

The only thing of note the Werewolf noticed was the rather sullen look on the Priestess and Fighter's faces when they emerged from the cavern. Though whatever happened in those dark depths wasn't any of his business.

"Oh, you all managed to make it back, that's a relief." The Guild Girl let out a big smile, one that the Werewolf felt was a bit condescending though that might have been his ego talking.

The Fighter nodded. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Goblin Slayer, things might have gone a lot worse, considering one of our party members nearly killed us."

The Werewolf held back a growl. He shot the black-haired Fighter a glare as she returned his gaze.

"C-come on, it was my fault it happened." The Swordsmen forced out a nervous laugh. "We all could have been a little more aware of our surroundings."

The Werewolf snorted, it was clear that the Swordsmen was only saying that to defuse the situation. "Tsk, whatever, we get a reward now, right?"

The Werewolf didn't have much use for human currency. At the same time, he needed it for a few things, specifically something for the Great Harpy. She said she wanted a necklace, not only that, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some disguise for her.

"Sure, all you have to do is fill out some paperwork." The Guild Girl brushed her hair to the side, prompting the Werewolf to slump his shoulders. He swore he spent more time filling out useless sheets then actually killing things.

The Werewolf took his sheet and scratched his head. The paper was even more complicated than the previous one. No longer just asking for names and locations, but a detailed explanation of what had happened.

"Damn it all..." The Werewolf winced, sitting at a nearby table and clawing at the wood. Having his arm pulled off probably would have been a quicker and less painful experience. "What the hell do I even write? 'We went into a cave and killed stuff?'"

He bit his thumb as minutes passed. Everyone else had already finished theirs, and here he was looking like an idiot. "Fuck, maybe I'll just write random garbage down and hope no one will notice..."

"That won't work." The Werewolf eye twitched as he heard a somewhat familiar voice. His gaze shifted upward to see a familiar red-headed Wizard standing over him. "I heard they are pretty strict with this sort of thing. If you can't fill it out, they won't accept it."

The Werewolf made sure his mask was properly tightened before he scoffed. "Guess I won't be getting a reward then..." He should have probably expected this to happen.

The Wizard frowned, holding out her hand. "Let me see it. I'll fill it out for you."

His initial reaction was to turn her down, however, since he wasn't going to get it done without some form of help. "Blegh, fine, but don't put anything that would make me look bad."

He handed the Wizard the paper before she took a seat across from him. The Werewolf took note of her expression while she read what little he did write down. "Wow, this is bad, even ignoring your handwriting, it's like you are using an outdated form of common."

"Just fill out the paperwork." The Werewolf huffed while his eyes wandered to one of the nearby windows. The sun itself was already starting to set, a trip that would have only took him an hour or two at most alone nearly took him the entire day.

"By the way, don't worry about Fighter. She might seem upset, but that's because she's close to Swordsmen. I'm sure she'll get over it sooner or later." The Wizard didn't even bother looking up from the paper while she said that.

The Werewolf merely waved his hand about. "Like I care if she forgives me or not. She needs to find less fragile friends. If all it takes is a light tap for them to fall apart, then they won't make it far."

For a split second, the Wizard's eyes wandered up before she whispered something under her breath. Something the Werewolf took note of.

"Oy, you didn't write anything that would be insulting, did you?" The look she had just given him told the Werewolf that she did 'something' to the paper. Even if he had no idea what it could be.

"Nothing, just adding my own personal flair. That's not a problem, is it?"

The Werewolf snorted. "Why are you even wasting your time helping me? Unless you have nothing better to do with your time."

The Wizard could hold back her groan. "You're pretty stupid to be insulting someone who's helping you at the moment, but to answer your question, the reason I'm helping you is that you unsettle me."

"Eh?" The Werewolf found the contradictory explanation somewhat confusing. "Don't the prayer races avoid things like that. If something unsettles you, you avoid it or kill it, right?"

For a split second, the Wizard stopped her pen. She adjusted her glasses ever so slightly and placed her hat on the table. "Isn't that too simple? It's easy to judge and destroy things that you don't understand, but the researcher in me can't bring myself to do it. I don't want to dismiss ideas just because they make me feel uncomfortable."

"Be careful." The Werewolf crossed his arms. "That line of thinking might get you killed."

The Wizard then slid the paper across the table. "Hmph, I don't need to take advice from a fool like you. Now please get your reward and take a shower while you're at it."

The Werewolf decided to let the insult slide as the red-head got up and walked away. Truthfully killing adventurers and other monsters alike were far easier than the sadistic system that the guild was putting him through.

The Werewolf walked back to the Guild Girl, handing her the sheet of paper. "Everything should be in order now..."

The blonde examined the paper while reading it thoroughly. She then let out a small giggle. "Oh, it seems your friend has a sense of humor."

The Werewolf's eye twitched under his mask. "H-hey, what's written on there?"

The Guild Girl shook her head and flashed another smile. "Here is your payment; it was reduced slightly since Goblin Slayer had to help."

"Tsk, if I knew that I would have hurried up and cleared out the rest myself...or at the very list, picked another quest." It was less about the money and more a pride issue. He could have quickly cleared out the nest himself, but due to the circumstances, he was forced to sit around for the back half of the quest.

"Don't be like that." The Guild Girl said. "Besides, don't blame Goblin Slayer, I was the one that insisted he take a reward."

That made it a bit easier to swallow...a bit. "Goblin Slayer, that's a rather rare title." The Werewolf pressed his thumb to his lip.

The Slayer title was a rather rare one for both humans and monsters. Mostly because the sheer amount of devotion one would have to have to kill one species was far too high. If one weren't killed, then they surely would have died from boredom due to hunting the same thing over and over again.

The moment the Werewolf showed even a passing interest in the Goblin Slayer, the Guild Girl's eyes lit up. "Yes, every day, he works hard to kill those vile beasts, he takes more quest than anyone else I know."

The Werewolf merely slumped his shoulders. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that if he didn't stop the conversation there, the Guild Girl would drone on. "Yeah, whatever, I wanted to know what would be a good place to find a necklace?"

The Guild Girl's cheeks puffed, perhaps due to the fact the Werewolf didn't feel like indulging in her conversation. "Are you sure you want to spend your money on a necklace? Your armor seemed to have gotten torn and bent during the adventurer."

"It's okay. The necklace is more important." There was plenty of armor back at the cavern he and the Great Harpy stayed at, that and what he assumed was money. They didn't have much need for either, so they just hoarded it.

The Guild Girl pressed her finger to her lips. "There is a place near here that may be able to help you. At the very least, it'd be within your price range."

That was a decent starting spot. "I also need to know where to find sturdy blankets, preferably ones that are long." Truthfully, any long sort of cloth would be useful for what he was planning, but covers were thick, so they wouldn't tear easily.

The Guild Girl opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, she noticed another group of adventurers lining up behind the Werewolf. "It might be better to ask around. You might as well get to know the town better while you're here."

The Werewolf groaned. It was the blonde woman's not too subtle way of telling him he was getting in the way. "I'll look around."

He left the guildhall walking past the next group of adventures and into the town proper. The monster looked around, cursing himself for not asking for a direct location. "That Guild Girl said the necklace shop was near here or something. I'm just going to have to go to each shop then."

That is what he did. Unfortunately, he went to every shop located near the area, most of which were only selling useless junk such as armor and weapons. Not only that, but most of them had the audacity to complain about how he smelled.

After a decent amount of trial and error, he finally stumbled upon a cheap jewelry shop. Inside was a rather bored-looking black-haired woman. "Huh, what is an adventurer doing here?"

At the very least, she didn't ask him about the way he smelled. "I'm looking for a necklace. Nothing special, just something that you can wear."

The Shopkeeper's nostrils flared while her eyes scanned the Werewolf's body. "Huh, you look pretty poor, so something like this should do." The woman slipped her finger from behind the wooden counter and pulled out a necklace made out of various seashells.

The Werewolf's eyes widened. He was positive that the Great Harpy didn't have anything like that. Even if it weren't useful, the novelty of the item would more than make up for it. "I'll take it..." The Werewolf placed the bag of money on the counter, which caused the woman to slump her shoulders.

"Tsk...you could have at least counted it out for me." The woman then proceeded to slowly count out the money while the Werewolf's gaze wandered around the store.

His nose itched, and his throat felt scratchy. "Hey, is there any silver here?"

The woman stopped counting and raised her brow. "Of course there is, silver doesn't make for the best armor. As a result, it's often used for jewelry rather than weapons. You should know that you're an adventurer after all."

Upon reflection, even the few gold-ranked adventurers he battled preferred using platinum or diamond equipment rather than silver. It seemed it just wasn't that common of a metal, which made his life easier at the very least.

Once the Shopkeeper had finished, she gave the rest of the money back to the Werewolf, along with the necklace. "Next time count out the money yourself. It's easy for people to steal from you if you just hand them your entire bag."

"I know that." The Werewolf wrapped the necklace around his arm. "By the way, do you know a shop that sells large blankets and covers?" It was a random shift in topic, but it was something he needed to know.

The woman twirled her long black hair. "If you're asking for that, it might be a bit complicated. You could always ask a nearby inn if they will sell you some, it would probably be cheaper than buying new sheets."

A part of the Werewolf knew that the Great Harpy wouldn't be too pleased using used sheets, but it was mostly a temporary solution. The harpy was far too tall, and her claws far too awkwardly shaped for anything traditional to work. She also couldn't pretend to be a padfoot, either.

"Thanks for the advice, I guess." He took what little money he had left and went to the next building. Luckily he managed to buy a bunch of old torn sheets from the nearby inn, completing the tasks that he had set out to do.

"I should probably hang back to the caverns." While it hadn't been anywhere near two days, he figured the Great Harpy would be satisfied with what he got. If this didn't make up for saving his life, he didn't know what would.

The trip back was a short one, though it lasted just long enough for the setting sun to vanish from the sky. The only thing left was the thin half-moon hanging over the nearby mountain.

The Werewolf climbed up the side of the ledge, throwing what he had gathered inside the cavern. "Oy, I'm back." He brushed himself off, finally removing the leather mask that covered his face.

Then, piece by piece, he removed his armor reverting to the large hulking wolf that both he and the Great Harpy preferred. His snout elongated, and his body grew raven cover fur all over it. His appearance was far closer to that of a wolf that happened to be able to stand on its hindlegs than a wolf-man.

The Werewolf then stuck his snout into the air. The distinct smell of blood littered the cave as the monster noticed a stream of blood leaking from the ceiling. "It looks like she got too excited again." The only thing he could do was sigh while his eyes wandered to the stalactites above his head.

There he noticed multiple kobold's impaled, some of which were still alive, struggling to rip themselves off the spiked stones. Next to them was the gold and white-feathered harpy, eating them at her leisure.

It took a moment for the harpy to notice her partner standing beneath her. "Huh, you're back early!" The harpy reeled back her talons and sliced one of the lizard-like creatures open, allowing its intestines to pour onto the floor. She then floated to the ground, her usually pure white feathers stained utterly red.

"Yeah, I got everything that you wanted it." The Werewolf pulled out his now empty gold pouch and handed the necklace made out of shells to the harpy.

The blonde monster's eyes widened before she gave a grin. Despite her teeth being sharper than knives and her mouth being a bit too wide, the Werewolf couldn't help but find the gesture cute. "Perfect, perhaps one made out of skulls would be next?"

The Werewolf snorted. "If you want that you'll have to get it yourself. I did my part. I even brought you blankets to disguise yourself with, that's if you are going to follow through with what you said earlier."

After all, the only reason the Werewolf even bothered heading into the town was to scout for the fickled harpy. Though, he had a feeling that once she realized just how much of a hassle being an adventurer was, she wouldn't want to play human for long.

The Great Harpy eyes narrowed. She then proceeded to kick the intestines that had fallen on the cavern ground towards the Werewolf. "You don't smell like blood at all, which means you did not eat, correct?"

"You could tell?" The Werewolf took a seat where he stood and started to eat. "I couldn't eat anything with all those humans watching. Part of the reason I came back here is that I don't think I could work with humans at all."

It was clear to him that working with another monster would be less taxing. After all, the Guild Girl stated that adventures of his rank wouldn't be allowed to go alone, so who better to go with him than another monster posing as an adventurer.

"Hmm, humans are rather fragile." The Great Harpy flapped her wings and flew back to the top of the cavern. She then casually ripped off another piece of flesh from the pinned monsters. "They can't reattach their limbs. If they are impaled, they usually die, and they can't even remove arrowheads from their body without screaming."

The Werewolf crossed his legs and nodded. "Though I have to admit, they are somewhat interesting."

The Great Harpy raised her brow while she shoved another piece of flesh into her mouth. "In what way?"

The Werewolf searched his thoughts for a moment. "Hmm, a lot of them seem to lack some general knowledge about non-prayer races. I also started to notice how similar they are to goblins in many ways."

The Great Harpy let out a snort. "Such a thing is to be expected. Goblins only started to appear when humans and elves began to show up, so it may be a connection between them all."

The Werewolf gave it slightly more thought. Goblins were vile little pests, but humans were just as bad in many ways. They tended to build far too quickly and hunted and hoarded a large sum of local wildlife. It also didn't help that they viewed any monsters that couldn't speak common as a threat. Rockeaters had it particularly bad since humans would dig into their homes and be shocked when the giant worms attacked them.

This resulted in some monsters going so far as to categorize humans and goblins the same way, which meant kill on sight if possible.

"I wonder...who was here first. The Prayer races, demons, or monsters?" The Werewolf said that out loud, but even he recognized it was probably a pointless thought. Even if they could pinpoint what creatures came first, it no longer mattered.

"Who cares about such things. With the way things are now, everyone just kills until they die. That is how it should be." The Great Harpy made her way to the covers, lifting them off of the ground. "I see you were too cheap to buy me something new."

The Werewolf let out a huff. "If I bought you new sheets, there wouldn't be enough to make you a proper disguise. You'll have to hide everything about yourself except maybe your eyes."

The Great Harpy gnashed her teeth. It became apparent she disliked the idea of hiding her figure, something that she took great pride in. "Very well, I shall follow your lead. Though I must wonder what humans obsession with the pieces of cloth they call clothing."

The Werewolf decided to put that thought in the back of his head while he looked over towards the moon. Hopefully, the next adventurer would be enough to appease the Great Harpy's pointless desire for novelty, probably...

**Author Note**

**Man, you don't know how many versions of this chapter I change, rearranged, and altered. It's very easy for readers to get bored if there isn't any forward momentum in the story in each chapter. At the same time, I don't want to rush plot-lines that I wanted to save for later.**

**The Great Harpy's character design is inspired by another character from a niche series. The design itself is supposed to be both beautiful and somewhat unsettling. Most of my monsters' designs will be inspired by a mix of DnD and Go Nagai's work (Like 9 people probably know that name), so expect some slight but funny body horror in some of them.**

**She has beautiful blonde and white hair, but she also has razor-sharp teeth. She doesn't wear any clothes whatsoever, but she is a solid 6'8 in terms of height, with most of it being her legs.**

**In a sense, she is supposed to be attractive, but still intimidating just to look at. Something I try to do with most of the monster designs.**

**I also really wanted to avoid the noble monster trope. The Werewolf and Great Harpy aren't doing it because they have love for humans or anything, even if they lack the inherent hatred. They are doing it because they are bored, at least currently in the story.**

**It's also a big part of the reason why I try to mix hyper-violence with casual conversation.**

**This story is also me attempting third person limited for the first time in a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Finding an Adventure.**

Snickers, glares, and stares were what they received as the duo made their way through the frontier town.

"Ah, humans have such an odd way of greeting beauty..." The Great Harpy spoke under her breath, along with the overly long bed sheets that completely covered her form.

"I don't think they are greeting beauty," the Werewolf said while he scanned the disguise. It was so crude it was kind of hilarious. The only thing visible was the Great Harpy's eyes. Besides that, she looked like a child's interpretation of a ghost. There was no doubt in the Werewolf's mind that she'd mocked.

It didn't help that she decorated with pieces of gold and other jewelry. Giving an uncanny mishmash of cheap and expensive that could only be seen if the wearer had a complete lack of what clothing was. Truthfully, she would have attracted less attention if she just strolled in completely naked.

"W-was the crown of flowers necessary?" There was a hint of guilt in his words. There was no doubt in his mind that the harpy spent most of the previous night fixing it up, so for it to fall so wholly flat on its face was something.

The Great Harpy shifted her entire body, mostly due to her disguise not being able to turn her head. "Of course it was, they were in such a worn-torn state that at least this much was necessary."

Due to the mask, it was impossible to tell, but the Werewolf was giving his deepest frown imaginable. Perhaps it was for the best she made it her own. At the very least, it could pass as a shoddily made mantle.

The Werewolf opened the door to the guild allowing the Great Harpy to step in first. The canine-like monster waited while most of the adventurers continued their conversation, though a few did turn their attention to the two of them.

"W-who is that?"

"What kind of adventurer wears bed-sheets?"

"I-is that even a woman?"

The Great Harpy's attire went about as well as the Werewolf expected. Though it seemed that at the very least she was ignoring them, or she couldn't hear them under the cloth. Either way, they made their way to the Guild Girl who's lips curled the moment she laid eyes on the harpy's attire.

"W-who is this?" The blonde stifled a chuckle. Even a receptionist like her would lose a bit of her professionalism due to the Great Harpy's outfit.

"She's a close friend of mine. I'll most likely be adventuring with her from now on." The Werewolf didn't even attempt to hide his intentions. If going on adventurers with random humans wouldn't work, then the next logical step was bringing another monster.

The Guild Girl examined Great Harpy. "So, who are you? You seem to have quite a bit of money if you have all that gold wrapped around you."

The Great Harpy didn't reply. Instead, she just stared at the Guild Girl, not saying a single word for an entire minute. The Guild Girl's smile slowly faded, even the Werewolf realized just how awkward the situation was.

"She's the silent type. We'll fill out the paper, and you can get to know her from that." Not the best excuse to use, but it was pretty much the only one he had. That, and he doubted the Great Harpy put any thought in her alias.

The duo took their seat at a nearby table, the harpy trying her best not to let her long talons or claws stick out from under her disguise. The Great Harpy then eyed the paper they were given. "I can't read this..."

The Werewolf slumped his shoulders. He had utterly forgotten that unlike himself, the Great Harpy was illiterate. While he could get by even with his rather poor grammar and outdated use of common, she could only speak it.

"Damn it. I'll fill it out for you," the Werewolf said while he looked over the paper. The three most important sections that needed to be filled out was where she was from, what class she was and her next of kin. He could easily make up two out of three of those things, though he would let the Great Harpy decide her human class.

"So, what do you want to be?" The Werewolf thought what would be a good fit for the harpy. She didn't have any weapons on her, so trying to pass her off as a warrior wouldn't be possible. Truthfully they should have gone over this before they even went to the guildhall.

The Werewolf waited for the Great Harpy's reply with a bit of bated breath, that was until she finally spoke. "Perhaps a Rogue would suit me the most."

The Werewolf raised his brow. "Are you sure you want to pick that?" Considering the Great Harpy's experiences with a rogue, he couldn't imagine her picking that class.

"Nothing else will suit me, no? Plus, it not like it matters what I choose here." The Werewolf couldn't counter her words though it would be a problem if any of the other adventurers became interested in teaming with them.

Once, he filled out the paper the best to the best of his ability and handed the paper back to the Guild Girl. The Great Harpy, on the other hand, remained in her seat, examining the interior of the building.

The Guild Girl lifted the paper above her head while a small frown appeared on her face. "It's good enough, but if you two have trouble writing, there is no shame in asking for help."

The Werewolf fixed his mask while his gaze focused on the quest board. "Is there anything that requires me to kill stuff?"

The Guild Girl pressed her finger to her forehead. "If you are asking for an extermination job, a lot of them were already taken earlier. A few more might come in later today, but there are plenty of other quests that are appropriate for your rank."

The Werewolf was going to argue that point until he took a look over his shoulder towards the Great Harpy. The whole point of doing this was to relieve their boredom, and while they both enjoyed hunting, she most likely wanted to do something 'interesting.' "Ah, whatever... What do you recommend."

The Guild Girl let out a deep breath before she pulled out a sheet of paper. "We've been having trouble getting anyone to take this job, despite its ease."

The blonde's statement didn't fill the Werewolf with a lot of hope. "If it's something easy and no one wants to do it, it really must be a crappy job."

"It's more of an issue of location and pay," the Guild Girl pointed out. "That and it's rather dull and doesn't seem like a job that would fall under an adventurer."

The slight trepidation the monster felt shifted into curiosity. A quest that adventurers didn't do seemed contradictory. "I've got some time, so why don't you tell me more about it."

The Guild Girl pressed her hand to her hips. "I'd tell you to read it yourself, but I know that might be difficult for you. Besides, this job is a bit more complicated than usual." The Guild Girl scanned the paper for a bit. "A group of bandits kidnapped a few girls from Sand Town and a few other smaller villages."

"So the quest is about rescuing a few girls? That seems like the kind of things adventurers would do."

"That's the thing. This isn't a quest to stop a group of bandits, but rather one to act as a mediator since bandits can be reasoned with...unlike monsters," The Guild Girl stated, making the situation far more apparent.

The Werewolf scoffed, "I see, there is no fame to be had acting as a mouthpiece. If someone has time to do a useless quest like this, then they are better of doing anything else."

The Guild Girl couldn't help but let out an irritated groan. "So, you won't take the job?"

The Werewolf crossed his arms. "I never said that, as I said, I don't have anything better to do." The monster then took the sheet of paper and read through more of the details.

The Guild Girl's eyes narrowed before she brushed her hair to the side. "Well, if you are taking the quest, I should warn you that it seems rather shady."

The Werewolf fixed his mask. For what was supposed to be a simple quest, there were quite a few caveats to it. "Are you sure the reason people didn't take this quest isn't that you need a book worth of information to understand it?"

"Just listen." The Guild Girl waved her hand. "The job is strange since I know for a fact that Sand Town has enough money to pay for a more expensive quest. There are also rumors about the mayor rarely ever leaving his home."

The Werewolf shrugged. All of the Guild Girl's concerns sounded like pointless worries of a human. "Aren't you just being nosy at this point? Besides, you wanted to pawn it off to someone, right? Well, you were successful."

The Guild Girl eye twitched, even the Werewolf noticed that he struck a nerve. Though before the blonde could voice her opinion to the false Barbarian, another person showed up in line.

"Hey, Guild Girl~." The Werewolf turned his attention to two adventurers that were behind him. One was a Spearman, at least that is what Werewolf assumed by the weapon in his hand, and the other was a Witch.

The Spearman's nose instantly twitched the moment he walked next to the Werewolf. "Ugh, what the hell is that smell?"

The Werewolf merely grumbled before walking back over to the Great Harpy taking a seat next to her. It was at this point more, and more adventurer's started to pour into the guild, no doubt prepared to get their reward for their quest.

"Huh, the Slayer..." The Werewolf spoke aloud, which prompted the Harpy to take note of the armored man who had walked in with a red-headed woman.

The Great Harpy eyes widened, taking no time to realize who he was talking about. "The man in the helmet? Hmm, he does look rather odd," said the monster that was using bed-sheets as an outfit. "It's rare to see human adventurers cover their faces so wholly."

"It's best not to draw attention to that fact. We're both wearing masks after all." The Werewolf meant that in more ways than one. It didn't help that a lot of different people kept looking over to them and whispering.

Were they that odd-looking? Or maybe they just smelled that bad. It's not like bathing was necessary for a monster, and when the two of them were fortunate enough to be caught in some water, it was mostly rain or a pond.

"You know the two of you aren't going to get any help if you go around smelling and looking like that." A decidedly feminine voice called out to the duo, which prompted them to glance over to the one that spoke.

It was a female knight with long blonde hair. She was clad in silver armor marked with a cross on her shoulder pad. "If you two don't bathe, you might end up like Goblin Slayer over there."

The Werewolf didn't bother responding. The same, however, could not be said for the Great Harpy. "Maybe for the best, after all, if stench is a deciding factor if someone comes with us or not, I doubt they would be of much use." The 'rogue' was as blunt as possible, which caused the knight to give pause.

The Female Knight then eyed both the Werewolf and The Harpy. The monsters could feel her gaze taking note of each piece of equipment and armor they had attached to their bodies. "You are new, right?"

"Yeah..." This time it was the Werewolf that replied.

"Even though your equipment looks old, it's of good quality, far higher than any one of your rank should own. And you..." The Female Knight then focused back to the Great Harpy. "That's not fake gold or jewels on your clothing. You're casually wearing about seven quest worth of gold on your body."

The Werewolf tightened his mask. Out of all the people that could have talked to them, it had to be the most nosy person of them all. "What are you getting at?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm wondering how you got that equipment."

The Werewolf's eye twitched. He recalled the group he was with before asking that sort of question as well. "That's..."

"We got it the same way you got your toys by killing." The Great Harpy interjected the Werewolf could feel his partner's growing agitation with the conversation. "Of course, _what _we killed was probably rather different."

The harpy then let out a chilling chuckle. Even with the sheet covering her face, the Werewolf could tell that she was grinning. Perhaps it was due to the fact the Great Harpy enjoyed antagonizing those she deemed irritating.

Though, despite the Great Harpy's ominous choice of words, the Female Knight did not falter. "Perhaps you were former mercenaries...or maybe even bandits."

"Oh? Is there a difference between them and adventurers?"

That was all it took for the Female Knight expression to change from stoic to anger. "Now listen here..."

"Don't you think that's enough? It'd be pretty bad if you get known as the Silver-rank that starts fights with a bunch of rookies." This time a large man clad in heavy armor walked up to the table.

The Female Knight took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right. In the end, we can't change the actions of others."

The Heavy Swordsman then looked at the two rookies. "I know my words don't mean much, but you'll have a much easier time here if at least try to get along with others."

The Werewolf leaned his body against the table. "I'll keep that in mind." With those words, the two adventurers left the monsters to their own devices.

The canine monster was almost positive that the conversation couldn't have gone worse. The Werewolf had forgotten just how prideful the Great Harpy could be, sure he was prideful himself, but she took it to another level.

"Oy, don't go around pissing people off. We're trying to avoid attention, not draw it." The Werewolf hated the fact that he had to be the one to say that.

Despite having her nose covered, the Werewolf heard the Great Harpy give a huff. "Enough talk about these creatures that are around us, you did pick out something fun, didn't you?"

The Werewolf reread the quest sheet he was given. "I tried to avoid a quest that would have us kill things since I know you are bored with that."

"It doesn't matter much to me since this is my first one. Besides, even if I am bored with it, it doesn't mean I can't indulge in bloodlust every once in a while." The Harpy closed one of her eyes while the Werewolf stood up.

"Well, it's in a place called Sand Town. So we should go over there if we want to figure out more," the Werewolf said, but the moment he said that he realized there was a fatal flaw in their plan. Less of a fatal flaw, and more something the Werewolf had overlooked. "Oy, do you know where Sand Town is?"

"Not at all..." The Great Harpy's reply was blunt.

"Damn, then we're going to need a map then." Even if he was a monster, he was capable of reading that much. It was one of the few things he remembered from the time he was human. "Maybe that Guild Girl is selling one?"

The monster's eyes then wandered back to the receptionist's desk, taking note of the increasing amount of adventurers returning. With that sort of line, it might have been easier just to buy one from one of the many stores around the area.

"It'd take too long, let's go." The two of them exited the guild house and walked into the streets of the frontier. The search for the map didn't take long considering the same inn that sold the Werewolf the blankets were also selling maps for an inflated price.

"Can you truly read those scribbles?" The Great Harpy stood over the Werewolf as he opened up the map.

"It's not that hard. Usually, you'd need a weird human invention known as a compass, but I think I have a feel of the land." It was easy to confuse directions if one wasn't careful, but everything in the frontier seemed simple enough. There were even signs at the exits of the town to tell new adventures where to head.

The Werewolf pointed to the town on the map. "This is the place. It doesn't look too far from here."

The harpy swayed her body like a tree. "I must say, perhaps that limited time as a human wasn't a complete waste of time."

The Werewolf scoffed. "Don't get the wrong idea. I try to forget that useless part of my life, but somethings just etch themselves into your brain no matter how hard you try and remove them."

He didn't hate the few years he was human, but he merely deemed those thoughts as useless. He was a Werewolf. After all, what use would human memories serve?

The Great Harpy started to speak but stopped herself. Like something had got caught in her throat. "I had a thought, but I'll save it for later. Instead, I'll ask you a question."

The Werewolf folded the map and placed it in his armor. "What's the question?"

The Great Harpy chuckled under her disguise. "What do you call something that is both satisfying and completely pointless?"

"What?" The Werewolf wasn't even going to attempt to find the answer.

"Amusement." The Harpy took a step forward. "Now, let's bath ourselves in the absolute pointlessness of being adventurers!"

**Author Note**

**A few scenes here and there were cut. Like both Fighter and Wizard were supposed to be reencountered, they were the ones that were going to give the Werewolf and The Great Harpy the map.**

**On the character design route, I somewhat regret giving the Great Harpy yellow eyes XD. I wanted to avoid giving any of the leads red-eyes since I felt that sort of thing is Goblin Slayer's signature.**

**I also actively wanted to make The Great Harpy taller than any other character though it was hard to get her height right without making her too big.**

**Also wondering just how dark I should make the next few chapters. **


End file.
